to the beach
by pencil benders
Summary: the Dubois invited Granddad and Huey to their beach house in Miami. LEMONS later...i am just starting off...warnhing: OOC...ON HIATUS
1. i don't want to go

**hey so this is my first boondocks fic and i want to know if it going great or not...this is for my friend so i want to know if this is a good beginning. i will post up chapter 2 today or tomorrow and that will be my first 2 and i will see if i will go on or not. PLUS I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

* * *

"I ain't going", Huey scream from the top of his lungs.

"You are too. The Dubois family invited us to go their beach house in Miami and we are going", Granddad yell.

"Then why Riley ain't going", Huey complain.

"He to much to handle", he reply.

"He is fucking 16 years old", Huey scream.

"Well…who give a fuck. I want you to go not him. Do I make myself clear. You live under my house so you live under my rules", Granddad said while going upstairs to pack.

"Why in the hell I have to go", Huey said underneath his breath.

Five minutes later the doorbell ring and Huey ran up to go get it. He open the door and there was 18 years old Jazmine Dubois.

"Hi Huey", Jazmine said with that cheerful voice of her.

"Oh hey. Why are you here", he said looking at her with confusion.

"I want to know if you pack already. You know for the trip", Jazmine reply.

"I'm not going", Huey said with angry.

"But why Huey….why",she cry.

"Cause I don't want to", he said while trying to look away.

"Please Huey….please. What happen if someone kidnap me or something", she cry out.

Huey hate it when she tell him stuff like that. It hurts him when he think about someone touching Jazmine like that. He doesn't want to take a chance so he finally said, "ok…ok I am going just for your sake".

"Ya…Huey is coming with us", she said with excitement. "Ok let go pack." She went inside the house and Huey close the door. She took his hand and ran upstairs to his room.

"Hey where is Riley", she ask.

"Cindy house. He is going to stay there until we get back from Miami.

"Oh…well…um so we are going to be the only young adult at the beach house", she said while blushing.

"Well if you say so", he reply.

She turn around and found a suitcase that was suitable for the trip.

"What about this suitcase", she ask and he nodded. She open it up and turn around and saw him lying down, reading a book.

"What are you doing", she said while looking at him.

"I am reading…see", he reply.

"But you suppose to be packing for the trip", she started to whine.

"It look like you doing all the work". She pouted and he place the book on the table and walk up to her and ask "what do you want".

"Put all your clothes in here and stuff you need for the beach like your trunks and stuff", she said while pointing at the things he need.

After hours of packing they finally finish. It was getting late and Jazmine really needed to go home.

"Hey I will walk you home", Huey suggested and all Jazmine could do is smile.

They walk outside and it was really cold, plus she forgot to bring a jacket.

"Here use my", Huey insist and took it off and gave it to Jazmine.

She thought it was strange of him being so nice and stuff. He was always a mean little boys who was way smarter then others in the 5th grade. But things change and it seem people didn't look like that short little jitt anymore, but a tall nice tone man with the most gorgeous brown eyes.

Jazzy thoughts made her blush. Can he really make her feel like this? She started to have butterfly in her stomach when he pull her by the waist so they can cross the street.

She love the feeling he was making her feel. They got to the doorstep and she open the door and turn to see if he was still there…and he was.

She wanted to make a move. So she went up close to him and give him a quick kiss on the check.

It left him blushing.

"See you tomorrow", she whisper in his ears and walk inside leaving him speechless. She wave goodbye and close the door.

He turn around slowly and walk away. He try to figure out what just happen. She kiss him before on the cheek but this one was special. It linger a bit. He never felt this way before. He think this can really be something….hopefully.


	2. the plane ride

**so here is chapter 2...i wanted to get this thing moving before i leave for a trip. so i going to put another chapter as soon as possible. and plus I DON'T OWN THE SHOW JUST THE STORY. hope you like it and review and tell me what you think...should i had anything...or should i pick up the pace. **

* * *

_"__Huey...Huey", Jazmine screaming. "Come and get me"._

_"Where are you", Huey said but suddenly someone hug him from the behind._

_"Got you", Jazzy whisper._

_"Oh Jazmine"._

_"Oh Huey"._

_Next thing you know it, Huey hand was on her waist, pulling her closer. They were a centimeter apart until he capture her lip with hers. It felt so sweet and nice. He glide his lip with hers. Sticking out his tongue so he can taste her sweet strawberry lip gloss. Then suddenly a bell ring._

"It was a dream", he thought to himself."Oh shit it time to go". He ran to the bathroom, trying to get himself ready for that one week trip to the beach with Jazmine.

Wait...what! Why is this a good thing. His he really having these feeling for this girl? This short, hazel eyes, nice body girl with this adorable laugh girl. He started to laugh about the things he was thinking.

"Oh Huey", Jazmine scream while going upstairs.

"I am coming Jazzy. Damn can you wait", he screams in the bathroom. Jazmine ran to his room and sat on his bed, waiting for him.

Huey forgot to bring his clothes in the bathroom so he wrap a towel around his hips and walk to his room.

"JAZMINE", Huey scream with embarrassment.

"Oh I am so sorry", she said while blushing.

Huey started to blush, but not because of her blushing but the way she was dress. She had on a really short shorts and a half tank top showing her goods and stuff.

"Um...um that ok", Huey said. They both stood there looking at each other with silence filling up the room. Huey broke the silence and said, "you um...better go downstairs. I bet your parents are worry about you".

"Um you're right", she whisper will walking past him and went out the door. Jazmine was speechless with what she just saw. She knows that this trip is going to change both of their life, and I bet he knows too.

Huey put his clothes on and ran to his brother room and start searching for condoms just in case something happen doing that week.

"Huey get your black ass downstairs", Granddad scream. "Alright", he said while putting the condoms in the suitcase. He ran downstairs with his suitcase and saw everyone ready for him. "Let go boy we got some girls to snatch at Miami", Granddad said with rejoice. "I think I snatch one already", he thought".

* * *

Jazmine POV:

Omg...omg I am going to seat right next to Huey. He is so cute, but I cannot get that image out of my head. I didn't really mean to look at him like that, but he did look fine and had a mature body then what he had 8 years ago.

We walk inside the plane and Huey let me sit first, next to the window. We all had a TV, so we can have some entertainment. But I don't want to watch TV, I want to watch Huey. I really like him, but does he like me? I really don't know. Maybe sleeping can get this out of my mine.

I try to fall asleep but there was no place to place my head on. Maybe here my chance with Huey. He looks so peaceful watching a documentary of Malcolm X. I shouldn't but I want to.

I lay my head on his shoulder and fall asleep. He didn't really mind. Mostly he will be like "Jazmine get off" or "what is your problem". But this was different. He kind of like it and I did too. His smell is so intoxicating that I can smell him all day, but next thing you know it he was shaking me.

_"Oh...Huey what is it", I whine._

_"We're here", he whisper and pull me up so i can stand. "You're still tired", he ask and I nodded. "I will help you", he suggest while taking my hand and tangled my fingers with his. Oh it was so sweet. He pull me to the aisle so we can get out of this crowd airplane._

_We walk over to get our bags and he carries my bag as well as his. I thought it was sweet but too sweet. Huey never been like this before. Why is he being so sweet?_

_"Welcome to Miami Huey", I said while looking at him. "It's hot", he complains. "While it is the south", I joke. All he did was laugh. It felt kind of strange, so I had to ask "why are you acting like this"._

_"Acting like what", he reply._

_"Like...like", I try to say but not trying to hurt his feeling. "Acting sweet to you", he whisper in my ear. "Is Huey Freeman having feeling for me", I joke but he nodded. "Oh...you do", I said while blushing like crazy. "I do", he said while dropping the suitcase and took me by the arm and pull me in for a kiss. It was so sweet. But i woke up._

"Sleepy Beauty is finally up", Huey whisper. "How long was I a sleep", I ask and he said, "hour and an half".

"You look cute when you watch t.v.", I told him while giving him a peck on his cheek. His cheek got red and I started to laugh. "I made Huey blush", I sang. All he could do is blush even more.

"Look Huey...look", I scream while pointing at the window. Everything looks small down there. We can see the houses and tall buildings, and also a mall that look like it right next to the Miami airport. Wow it was beautiful. The plane started to line and next thing you know it, we were here.

"Welcome to Miami everyone", the flight attendance said. Huey was the first to get up from my row and I follow along with him. The plane was so crowd that I can hardly get out. I hold onto Huey arm so he can lead me out of this crowd plane. "Thanks", I said while waking with him. He nodded and led me to my parents and his granddad.

"So the sign said we can get our bags here", my dad said. "No it this way Tom",my mom spoke while pointing to the other people who are walking out of the plane.

"No honey this way".

"Nope this way".

I look at them both arguing and I hope this trip will patch up their relationship. "Um…let just leave them behind", Granddad whisper to us in our ears. We all nodded and left my parents to get the bags.

"We shouldn't leave them like that", I told the Freemans. "Well if your parents stop arguing then they will be both walking right next to us getting our bags. Is that right Jazmine", Granddad said and I nodded.

We waited for our bags to come out and all I could hear was my parents screaming "hey". I look and saw them running. They came up to me and stop and try to catch their breath. "Did….did the bags came out…yet", my dad try to say. "Nope Mr. Dubois", Huey said with this cute little voice of his. "Ok good".

The bags came out and my was the first one…then Huey and then my parents. My dad orders a limo for us to go to the beach house and thank goodness I need that. Now I can scratch my legs and relax.

I lie down and rest my head on huey thighs. He looks at me with confusion but I didn't really care what so ever. I hope he gets the clue though.


	3. ohnoJAZMINE

**WARNING: LEMONS :p**

* * *

"Huey come on", Jazmine scream.

"I'm coming Jazmine. Just wait," He replies while putting his swimming trunk on.

"Let's go before the sun goes down", I reminded him.

"I'm here are you happy", he said with this smirk on his face. Jazmine took his hand and took him to the backyard. They had a private pool and there was a little sidewalk that lead you to the beach. Jazmine was wearing a two piece. She knows it fit her well because of Huey drooling and staring at her. "Huey", she said. She was trying to get his attention but all he could do is stare at the most gorgeous girl in the world. "Oh…I'm sorry", he said while blushing. She started to blush as well. His body was toner then before. He had a six pack and everything. 'All I want to do is lie on his chest and rest', she thought.

"Jasmine now we are here. What do you want to do", he ask Jazmine. "Oh…um well swim", she tries to say.

"Ok, go ahead and I watch", he suggests.

"What! You not coming", she said and he nodded. "That's not fun", Jazmine pout and tears started to come down her eyes. She always gets her ways when she cries.

"Jazmine stop crying", he spoke while trying to get her attention. "I am not crying, I'm just sad that Hu…hu..Huey won't come with me", Jazmine started to cry….really loud. "Jazmine stop. People are looking at you", he said while trying to calm her down. "Ok I will come with you". She jumps in the air and hug Huey.

She took Huey hand and took him to the water and boy was it fun. Jazmine splash water on Huey and he did the same. She went further into the water and Huey follow. They started to swim together but something got Jazmine leg.

"Huey", she sceam.

"Jazmine! Jazmine where are you", he scream and went underwater to find her. Her foot got caught up with seaweed and she can't get out. Huey swim underwater and got to Jazmine who was unconscious. He got the seaweed and unties it and grabs Jazmine by the waist. He started to swim up and got to the surface. He swims to the shore and lay Jazmine down.

"Jazmine wake up", he screams. "Jazmine! He started to do CPR, which he got a license to do it last year. Jazmine started to cough up water and ask "what happen". Huey eyes started to get watery and felt so glad she was alive.

"Jazmine you going to be fine", he said while carrying her to the beach house. Jazmine didn't feel well. Her head started to hurt. She look up and see Huey really close to her. She feels his hands caressing her body. She looks at Huey eyes and saw it was red. 'Oh my gosh he was crying', she thought.

"Huey", I try to say.

"Ya", he chuckled

"Thanks….thanks for everything", I said while looking at him and he look down to stare at me too. They got to the house and found out that they were the only one home. He lay her down on the couch and caresses her cheek. She took his hand and grabs it so that she can pull in closer to him. She closed her eyes and presses her lips on his. He deepens the kiss by laying her down and got on top of her. She tangles her fingers in his afro. They broke the kiss so they can get some air. He looks into her eyes and saw her love that was ready to burst out. He went in for a kiss and started to lick her lips begging for entrance. She gladly accepts it and started battle for dominance. He started to grab her waist and went up feeling her bathing suit string coming loose. He stops what he was doing. He wanted to take it slow.

"Let take a shower and then we can finish what we started", Huey whisper in her ears, and she nodded. He knows that a shower will give them more time to think but Jazmine didn't want to think about what they were doing. She wanted him. So she grabs his hand and pulls him to the grand bathroom. It had a big tub and a great view of the beach.

Jazmine grab the bubbles and Huey turn the water on. She pours as much as possible. He grabs the washcloths and places it right next to the tub and grabs soup as well. While he was doing this Jazmine took off her swimming suit and wraps a towel around her. She felt embarrass about her body.

He turns around and saw Jazmine undress but had a towel covering her. He walks up to her and touches the hem of the towel. He pulls it off of her and let it fall to the ground. She tries to cover herself but Huey took her hand and pull her even close to him. He whisper in her ears "don't worry you're gorgeous. "

She smile and kiss him on the cheek. She notices that he had his trunk on so she pull them down showing his large arouse manhood. She can't believe how huge it was. He took her by the arm and pulls her toward the tub. He went in first and she went in second and lay down on his chest.

He took one of the washcloths and put soap on it. He started to wash Jazmine legs and went up to her neck. He put the washcloth down and started to explore Jazmine body from head to toe with his hands. Jazmine had her eyes close loving the touch of him. He whisper her ear, like always, "let get out of this tub and finish what we started".

They both got out and dry themselves off. He picks her up and took him to their share bedroom. He lay her down on his bed and started to devour Jazmine. He covers her with sweet warm kisses. He got a warm moan from Jazmine for doing that and he wanted more. He grab on her left breast while putting the right one in his mouth. He circles her nipple with his tongue and Jazmine arch her back so he can get more in his mouth. He gave the same attention with the right one to the left.

He kisses down her stomach and stop where her womenhood was. He started slowly to touch her there and started to tease her making her scream his name.

"Huey stop teasing me", she yells.

He nodded and took one of his fingers and went inside her. He went slowly making her cry for some more. She started to move herself, making him go faster. "Jazmine let take it slow", he said while looking at her. "No Huey I want you now…PLEASE", she scream.

Huey position himself and look at Jazmine to see if he should continue. She nodded and he pushes inside her making her scream in pain. He stays there still, so the pain can stop. She gives him the ok and started to thrust in her faster and harder as she wishes for.

"Huey", she scream when she went though her first ever organism. He went through his after her. He fell on top of her and rolls over so his weight won't hurt her. He pulls the cover over and whisper "goodnight".


	4. sorry for the wait ppl

i am so sorry for the wait...i am almost done with the next chapter...i have virtual school to finish(trying to finish school early) so the story was on a hold for a while but don't worry i am going to finish the next chapter today and post it up tomorrow.


	5. Shopping

**so i thought i maybe be done tomorrow or late today and post it up by tomorrow but i finish it today...i hope you guys like it...**

* * *

Jazmine was the first one to wake up. She felt a warm arm wrap around her stomach. She felt someone breathing down her neck. It made her giggle.

"You're up Jazmine", Huey whisper in her ears. She nodded while turning her body so she can face Huey. He kiss her nose and hug her, never letting her go.

"Huey let take a shower and get some breakfast", she said getting up. "Only if I can take it with you", he said while giving her a smile. She laugh and Huey ran into the bathroom.

~X-O-X-O~

"Wow the two kids are up now", Sarah said while cooking breakfast.

"Oh mom I am not a kid anymore", Jazmine spoke while leaning on the counters. Huey walk behind her and place his on her waist.

"Not now", Jazmine whisper to Huey. "Alright but later", Huey said while giving her a kiss on her neck. They both didn't know that Sarah was watching the whole thing. "I going to check on Grandpa", he said while leaving.

Jazmine walk up to her mom and ask "what are you cooking". "Eggs and bacon, but what about you and Huey. It look like something is heating up between you too".

Jazmine started to blush remembering what just happen. "Did you and Huey...JAZMINE", she scream. "Ok mom. Ok I did it but we had protecting please don't tell dad he going to kill us", Jazmine cry out. " I won't tell him but be careful", her mom whisper."Thanks mom. I will", Jazmine said while hugging her.

Jazmine can't believe that her mom didn't kill her or Huey for what happen last night. But she knows that she doesn't care, only if I get pregnant then she care. 'But hey the only thing that Huey and I have to avoid is my dad founding out', she thought to herself.

But that was hard to do while during breakfast. Huey had his hand on Jazmine thigh the whole time. Rubbing it and going up and down, teasing her. She hold on to Huey hand so he can stop. She whisper him to stop but he kept going on. He couldn't keep his hand off her after what happen last night.

~X-O-X-O~

"So are you guys ready to go shopping", Sarah said while grabbing her purse. "We have to go now", Tom started to whine. "Yes...Jazmine are you ready", She scream. "Yes mom", Jazmine reply. She came out her room wearing a short white crop shirt and some shorts. Huey couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Huey are you coming", Jazmine said while giving him a smile. "Um...ya I am coming", Huey reply while wiping the drool of his face.

"Me too. I can snatch some hot bitches over there", Huey grandpa said while coming out with a flower button-down shirt and capris shorts. 'And he going to get girls like that', Huey thought to himself.

~X-O-X-O~

"Do you like this dress or this one Huey", Jazmine ask and Huey nodded. He been in this story for hours. He just want to go home and sleep. 'Why did I said yes', he thought.

"So pick which one you like", she ask him holding and long blue dress and a short red dress with a black buckle. He stood up and walk up to Jazmine and look into Jazmine eyes and whisper "I will pay for both of the dress".

"You will", Jazmine scream while jumping up and down.

"Yes but you have to do one thing for me", he ask.

"What Huey", she respond with a smile.

"Strip for me".

* * *

**Huey getting dirty... hehehe...do you guys like it...getting good on the next chapter...**


End file.
